The Suite Life of Sally and Stephanie
by God's servent
Summary: The Suite Life of Zack znd Cody, but with twin sisters who just want to have fun and sometimes cause trouble to make things fun.They are pretty good at that. Hope they don't destroy the hotle though!
1. Chapter 1

**The Suite life of Sally and Stephanie**

**"Mom!" The girls said in unison. **

**"Why can't we have new bikes." Stephanie said. **

**She had brown hair that was just at her shoulders. **

**"Sally, Stephanie, whats wrong with your old bikes? Their still perfectly good." Their mom said as she turned around to face them. **

**Their mom had short red hair and was very pretty. She was the singer at the hotle they lived in.**

**"Mom, their trichicles." Sally said. She and Stephanie put on sad faces. **

**"AWWW! Sad feces." Their mom said with a sipathetic look on. She changed it quickly to a serious face and said "Not bying it face."**

**She walked out of the Tipton lobby and went to practice for the nights show. **

**"Now what'll we do." Sthephanie faced her twin sister. **

**Sally had brown hair which went a little bit below her shoulders.**

**"This has got to be the most boring hotel in the history of boring hotels. And I hate history!" Stephnie said.**

**Sally turned Stephanie around and said "OOOOHHH, Stephanie." **

**They saw cute boys by the register.**

**"I LOVE this hotle!" Stephanie was quick to change her mind.**

_**Theme Song Goses Here.**_

**"I call the red head!" Sally raised her had and shouted.**

**"I call the blonde!" Stephanie did the same. **

**They ran tword the guys but got into a pushing and shoveing contest about who could get there first.**

**"LADIES!" Mr.Mosbye yelled.**

**The girls stoped fighting. **

**"Mr.Mosbye!" They said.**

**"Girls, these boys are here for a sports compation and I will not have you recking it. So don't talk to the boys, be neer the boys, or even look at the boys. GOT IT!" He yelled the last part.**

**"Got it!" They said together as Mr.Mosbye walked off. **

**"Man! All the cute guys have to be off limets." Stephanie crossed he arms. **

**"Hey, that guy who just walked in is extra cute." Sally said.**

**"Yea. But I know guys like that. They say they love you just before they dump you." **

**Sally wasn't paying attetion. She was off in LaLa Land. She started to walk twords the boy. Stephanie grabed her arm.**

**"Are you crazy! You could get in trouble! Didn't you here Mr.Mosbye!"**

**"Since when do you listen to Mr.Mosbye?" Sally said. **

**"Good point. Lets get you up stairs so I can get you ready." **

**"Ready for What?"**

**"I will not have you go for the guy without a better outfit and some makeup!"**

**"Whats wrong with my outfi..." **

**That was all she could say. Her sister pulled her to the elevator. But stoped to say "Hi, Baby." to guy that worked at the candy counter.**

**"Nothings wrong with your outfit. I just thunk its a little plain. Thats all." Stephanie said as they walked through the door into their hotel room.**

**"Well what should I waer?" Sally said. **

**"A cute skrit, some sandales, and hot top." Stephanie said. **

**"ok" Sally said as they marched to the bed room. **

**Sally came out later with a pink ruffled skirt that was a half an inch above the knees, some cute pink flipflops that had flowers on the, and a light pink top with short sleaves. Her hair was curled and she had on lipstick. Stephanie was right behinde her. Their mom walked in and looked at Sally. She gave a smug grin. **

**"Well, well, well. What are we all dressed up for?" She asked**

**"Sally saw this cute guy in the lobby." Stephanie said imetaly. **

**"Well, then, I'll bake some emegency cookies." **

**"For what?" Sally asked. **

**"Just incase you need them."**

**"OOOHHHH! Incase the guy dumps her!" Stephanie said.**

**Sally and their mom staired at her. **

**"What?" Stephanie said.**

**Sally rolled her eyes as their mom got stuff out for bakeing cookies. Sally and Stephanie walked out and went to the hallway out side of were the boys were. Sally had bought flowers on the way. She was practiceing what she was going to say.**

**"Boys I hope your ready." Mr.Mosbye Yelled down the hall.**

**Stephanie and Sally looked that way.**

**"OH No! Its Mr.Mosbye! He's gonna see braeking his rules about the boys! HIDE!" Stephanie wishpered in a paniced voice. **

**Sally covered her face with the flowers.**

**"What, are you 5. C'mon." Stephanie grabbed her and they snuck into were the boys were geting skateboards ready. **

**Well, Thats Chapter 1. I hope you like it. I'll write more when I get reveiws. Thanks to those who read it. please read my other chapters. Thanks for reviewing if you reviwed. please tell your friends about it if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**They hid behind some colthes. They saw all the boys putting on knee-pads. It was safe to be in there. Mr.Mosbye walked in. The girls backed up a little.**

**"Boys, your up. It's time to preform." Mr.Mosbye said and walked out.**

**The boys all walked out. Sally and Stephanie walked out from behind the closthes. **

**"Let's go!" Stephanie said. **

**She started to walk out.**

**"Wait!" Sally said. **

**She put the flowers on a stand made for holding a skatebord. She saw the cute boy getting his skatebord earlier. Stephanie walked out. Sally heard a man coming. She grabbed a helmant and put it on. She sat in chair and hoped that he would see her. He walked in and saw her. **

**"Young man. What are you still doing in here?" **

**The helmant covered her hair. She grabed a paper the had the number 11 on it. It was one of those thing that pepole wore in contest. She was now number 11.**

**"Your in the first group. Get ready." The man said. "Is that a skirt?" **

**"Mabye." She said in a deap voice.**

**"Get Ready!" The man yelled and left. **

**Sally had no choice. She grabed a skatebord outfit and put it on. She took a skatebord and prayed that she could do this. She put on tennishose and walked out. She watched the others preform and planed on doing the same. It was her turn. **

**"Next up, Samson!" A diffrent man yelled from a stand on stage. **

**Sally grabed her skatebord and walked on stage snice no one ealse did. She got on top of a ramp and saw Stephanie walk in. Stephanie reconized her sister.**

**"Help Me!" Sally mouthed so Stephanie could tell it was her.**

**Staphanie shook her head. There was nothing she could do. Sllay went down the ramp and tried to do a trick. She juped in the air with a skatebord. She pulled off an jump!**

**"What is she nuts!" Stephanie said. **

**She turned and saw that the prize was $1,000!**

**"She's a genus! Go Samson! You show them who's boss!" Stephanie started to cheer.**

**Sally got off stage fast when she was done. She went back stage and saw the boy. **

**"Hi." She said. **

**"Hi. I'm Robby." He said. "I was number 12."**

**"Oh. I was number 11." Sally said. **

**"I know. That was a great act. You were awsome." Robby said. **

**"Thanks. You were good to." **

**She never saw him but she thought it was good. **

**"This compatistion is so wild. Everybody is so harsh." Robby said looking at all the pepole fighting.**

**"I know!" Sally said as she thought of the person that said she stunck.**

**"I realy want to thank the preson that gave me these flowers. The card says 'Sally'. " Robby said looking at the flowers.**

**"That's me!" Sally said.**

**He gave her a wearid look.**

**"Me sister, Sally. I'm a pirate. ARRGG!" She made a nice save.**

**"You have a sister? Me too! She's 10." **

**Robby was happy to make a new friend. **

**"My sister is my twin." Sally said.**

**"What about your twin?" Stephanie said as she walked in.**

**"Robby, this is my sister Sally." Sally looked at Stephanie. "The one who sent you the flowers."**

**Sally gave Stephanie a look that said 'Play along'.**

**"Right! I'm Sally. The girl that sent you those flowers." Stephanie quickly added.**

**"Thanks. I really appreciate it." He said.**

**"You Pepole are lame!" **

**They turned to see a red head that was veary mean.**

**"You two can't get passed this first round." He said. "Robby is deffanitly going to be the frist one to go."**

**"HEY, BACK OFF!" Sally said.**

**They all stared at her. **

**"I mean... Can't we all just get along." Sally said**

**"Wow, you must new." **

**The boy walked off. They heard something else.**

**"My son can beat your son into the next century!"**

**"I gotta go. My dad got into another fight." Robby walked away. **

**"Lets go." **

**Stephanie grabbed Sally and they left. **

**They were back in their hotel room. Sally was in a bath robe with wet hair. **

**"I can't belive that those boys can do all that and not care that their so sweety." Sally said.**

**"Thats 'cus ya wore that outfit. It was baggy and made you sweet more." **

**Stephanie grabbed the outfit and said,"You should ware a outfit that isn't so hot. And you need to work on those skate tricks. You can't keep copying the other boys."**

**Sally thought Stephanie was counting her as a boy.**

**"Other boys?" Sally asked. **

**"I mean those boys." Stephaine said. **

**The phone rang. Sthepanie grabbed it before Sally could. **

**"Hello" **

**Sally listened closely. **

**"Sure, Samson can talk to you, Robby. OOHHH SAMSON!" Stephanie pretented that she and Sally were in a diffrent rooms. **

**"Give me that!" Sally whispered. "Hello?" Sally said.**

**"Hi. It's Robby. The rest of the guys invited us to a midnight skate party. What to coom?"**

**"A midnight sakte party?" **

**"No! I am putting my foot down. NO!" Stephanie gave her a serious look. **

**"Sure I can coom. Be there soon. Bye." Sally hung up.**

**"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" Stephanie asked.**

**"Samson can do this." Sally said.**

**"No Samon can't." Stephanie said in a deep voice to mock her. **

**"What can't Samson do? And who's Samson?" Their mom walked in. **

**Stephanie hid the skate outfit and Sally put the sakte bord under the couch. **

**"The new weather man. He is so wrong." Stephanie said sitting on the couch.**

**"Yeah. 90 humdity? I don't think so." Sally said sitting on the couch.**

**Their mom walked over to them, looked at the tv, and bent down to see it.**

**"The tv isn't on." She said. **

**"Yeah, we turned it off." Sally said. **

**"We'er sick of his lies." Stephanie added.**

**"Mom, Can I go over to Chrissy's to spend the night?" **

**Sally needed a reason to be gone passed midnight.**

**"Sure. Stephanie why aren't you going?" Their mom asked.**

**"We had a fight." **

**"You and Chrissy?" **

**"No. Me and Sally." **

**Their mom looked at Sally. She saw something behind the couch cusion.**

**"Why are there boy's clothes here?" she said taking the clothes out from the couch cusions.**

**"Thats what the fight was about. Sally put them on me while I was sleeping." Stephanie said.**

**"That wasn't nice and these clothes don't match her hair. And they don't match yours either." **

**Their mom put down the clothes and walked into the bathroom. **

**"I told told you." Stephaine said. **

**Sally gave her a look and walked into their bedroom grabbing the clothes on the way. When she came out their mom was still in the shower. Sally grabbed the skate bord and walked to the door. **

**"I'm going now." She said.**

**"Ok. Bye Hunny." Their mom yelled. **

**Sally walked out the door and went to the party. She saw Robby. **

**"ROBBY!" She yelled forgeting to use a deep voice. **

**A lot of pepole stared at her.**

**"Pupertiy." She said in a deep voice. **

**Robby walked to her and the others went back to the party. **

**"Isn't this cool. I'm not a big fan of skate bording, but this is fun."**

**"You don't like skate bording?" Sally asked.**

**"No. I'm only doing the compation to raise money for an orphanage. Those kids look so sad." He said. **

**"Thats so sweat!" Sally said.**

**"Why are you in it?" Robby wanted to know.**

**"Oh. I doing it to by some bikes." **

**He looked at her.**

**"For orphans!" She said.**

**"Cool. It's great that we can work on this together." He said.**

**Than Larry came. He is the hotel air. (: I don't know how to spell it. He is bacicly Londan. :) He had black hair and was cool looking. He had a skate bord with him. He had Mack behind him.**

**"The candy counter boy brought snacks." Larry said.**

**"Thanks for the introduction. But I have a name. It's Mack." He said.**

**"Whatever." Larry walked to a skate bord ramp and did some cool tricks.**

**_"NOT GOOD" _Sally thought. **

**"I know who's in the finals." Larry got off the ramp and eveyone got around him. **

**"It's Jake..." (He's the mean red head.) "...Robby, and some one named Samson." **

**"Hey, Samson, did you here that?" Robby turned around.**

**Sally was gone. She ran up to her hotle room. Her mom was on the pull out couch and she sliped into her bed room. She went to sleep. She got up before her mom and ran to the lobbye when she was dressed. Her mom still thought she was at Chrissy's. **

**Thats chapter 2. Hope ya like it. R&R A.S.A.P.! I need to know what ya think. Thanks for the reveiws if ya did reveiw. **


	3. The Big End

**Chapter 3**

**"Sally, I see you came back from Chrissy's allready." **

**Sally's mom walk into the lobby. **

**"Well, their house is being de-buged. They got those guys that put the tent over their house and they got the bug spry in their and every thing." Sally said. **

**"Well, todays part of the skate board compation is in 25 minutes. Lets go get good seats, Sally." **

**Stephanie was trying to get Sally out of there so she could get ready. They ran to their hotel room, got Sally dressed, and took her and the skate board to the compation.**

**"Stephanie, it's almost my turn so I need to tell you this now,...I'm quiting the compition." **

**Sally closed Her eyes so she couldn't see her sister's mad face. See cracked one eye open and saw Stephanie give her an angry look.**

**"You can't throw the compition now! _We've _Worked to hard for this!" **

**"What do ya mean _We've! _I'm the one wearing boys clothes!" Sally Yelled.**

**"And you've never looked better! Now go out there and win!" **

**"NO! Robby needs the money so he can help orphans!" **

**"What ya goin' do! Hit me!" **

**"Don't until you dress up like a boy like me cus' guys can't girls!" Sally said. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Next up, Jake!" **

**Jake came on stage and did a cool stunt byt fell off his board. **

**"Stupid, no-good, broken board! Daddy!" **

**He walked of stage with his dad follwing behind him. **

**"Jake... And Jakes dad. Next up, Samson."**

**Stephanie came out dressed like a boy. She was doing cool tricks.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"LET ME OUT OF HERE! SOMEBODY OPEN THIS DOOR!" **

**Sally was loocked in a closet. Some boy let her out. She had shorts and a white tank top on.**

**"WHERE'S STEPHANIE!" Sally yelled.**

**"Who?" The boy asked.**

**"SAMSON!" **

**"He's on stage." **

**"I'm gonna get her!" **

**Sally ran to the stage. The boy just gave a weired look and walked off.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**"You jerk!" **

**Sally tackled Stephanie.**

**"All you care about is your self! Robby needs the money more!" **

**The girls were wreasling on the floor.**

**"Whats more important? Are new bikes or some guy?" **

**"Roobby needs the money! I wanted to quit the compition and you didn't let me!" **

**They shouted stuff like that to each other fro a while. Then Mr.Moseby stoped them. **

**"Whats going on here!" Mr.Moseby yelled. **

**"Your a girl!" Robby asked as he ran on stage.**

**"Your a girl?" Sally repetaded.**

**She pertended that she had no clue what was going on.**

**"Oh, veary funny! You 2 are such jerks!" **

**Robby ran off. **

**The juge came over to them.**

**"I don't know which one of you is Samson, but he or she is disqualifed!" **

**"Stephanie, why are you wearing boys clothes?"**

**Their mom was there.**

**"I did it so we could win new bikes."**

**"Oh, thank goodness." Their mom said.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I can't belive that I thought a boy could be better than a bike!" Sally said as her and Stephanie walked through the looby.**

**"Well at least we know that a boy will never come between us again." Stephanie added.**

**"Hey, Sally?" **

**They turned to see Robby.**

**"Stephanie, leave." Sally said.**

**Stephanie walked away. **

**"I heared that you tried to throw the compition fro me. Thanks." Robby said.**

**"No problem. I heared you won. Congrats!" **

**"Thanks. I'm sorry I was mean to you."**

**"Thats ok."**

**"Well, good bye, Sally."**

**"Good bye, Robby." **

**Before he left, Robby kissed Sally on the cheeck.**

**"So much better than a bike!" Sally said as she walked off.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, Waht do ya think? It's a good chapter if ya ask me, but then again, I wrote it. Please R&R. Next chapter soon.**


End file.
